


make me up (make me up inside)

by raiidenns



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M, Makeup, Sleepovers, au - Sam Lives And Its Just Dandy, what am i doing pls help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9489116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiidenns/pseuds/raiidenns
Summary: sam and raiden are friends and they hang out and stuff





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey man its 4am this sounded cute in my head enjoy

Though Raiden was thought to be some cold, ruthless killer, he had many hobbies that got him through his life. Sam, after a strange run in with Raiden, now sleeps at his apartment for shelter, and the two developed a friendship, which led to odd sleepover-esque nights with the man who stabbed him to near death almost a year ago.

One of the few hobbies Raiden had was make up and beauty rituals to keep him looking youthful, Sam often joked that it was for the aesthetic or just to be extra. The shorter man became determined to show him why he spent his time on his appearance, and that had led Sam into his current predicament

Sitting crossed-legged on the floor facing away from the couch, Sam waited patiently for the man behind him to finish playing with his hair, putting it into a messy bun. When he finished he whispered “not to alarm you or anything, but I got an idea”.  
“That’s dangerous, y’know”, Sam joked, “but I’m all ears, blondie.”  
“How would you feel about me putting make up on you?”

Sam froze briefly, he had never been offer something like that before and didn’t really know how to respond. Though the thought made him nervous, Raiden already had his bag of cosmetics next to him and a look of hope in his eyes, so he took it into consideration before finally, “uhhhhh, sure? Why not.”

Raiden turned Sam around to face him without craning his neck and pushed him forwards slightly so he can sit on the floor level to him, from his bag he pulled out a cream of some sort, “I’m not sure what you wear daily will look as good on myself,” he admitted.

“I won’t go too much into detail, just something for your eyes, this-” he paused to lift the cream up, “-is just moisturiser, because your skin is gross.” He flashed a small smile, Sam returned it along with his trust into him to not make him look like a clown. After rubbing the cream all over his face Raiden wiped the excess on his legs and dug around to retrieve items, which Sam recognize from Mistrals daily ritual as eyeshadow and eyeliner.

Raiden grabbed a small, fluffy brush, held Sam’s face lightly and the proceeded to dust a light brown shade over Sam’s closed eyelid on the bridge of his nose and slightly underneath the eye. Through the opposite eye he watched the man in front of him in a deep concentration, he appeared to be holding his breath, and had one eye closed. When he had finished he breathed out, switched eyes and he repeated the process.

He put down the first brush and picked up another, which he used to put on over the outer parts of the eye, once again in full focus working hard, Sam wasn’t quite sure what was happening but he enjoyed watching Raiden nonetheless.

When he had pulled up the eyeliner he hesitated, he quickly stood up and gave Sam a “be right back,” and dashed into his room. Sam wanted to stand up and look into any reflective surface to see if his friend was just messing around, but while he was still in consideration Raiden rushed back in the room while putting his hair into a lazy ponytail while sporting a pair of reading glasses.

Sitting back in the spot in front of Sam, Raiden picked up the eyeliner, stretched the synthetic muscle in his back a bit, and got back to work. With a few quick and confident strokes, he was finished. Going through his bag one more time Raiden pulled out a small hand mirror and handed it to Sam so he can look at himself and he was instantly impressed. Sam let out a light hearted chuckle, “this is the prettiest I have been in my life” Raiden started to laugh along too.

Nights like these are what Sam grew to cherish.


End file.
